Hidden Within
by DarkenedUnderworld
Summary: Harry returns for his seventh year but there is something wrong with the BoyWhoLived. He has become secluded and hardly talks to his friends anymore. When the one person that Harry does not want to know finds out, what will he do? HPxSS slash, noncon
1. A New Year

**Hidden Within**

It was Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would normally have been extremely pleased to be going back to Hogwarts this year but right at that moment, he was feeling the exact opposite. He was dreading returning to Hogwarts. None of his friends knew why. All they knew was that something was bothering Harry. Something that was making him distant with them and making him shy away. Ever since Sirius had died and he had returned for their sixth year, Harry had become more jumpy and closed off to other people. They had thought it was because Harry had lost his godfather but that wasn't it. There seemed to be something else troubling him. Even duelling with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince, had lessoned slightly due to the fact that he would always walk away and not be provoked by Malfoy. Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends who was an extremely talented, pretty and smart muggle-born witch with curly dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, had been very pleased by this reaction from Harry. She kept telling Ronald Weasley, a red-haired boy with an inept skill at magic, to act more like Harry but that only set them off on one of their usual rows. Both of them loved each other but both were just as blind and ignorant at realising it and making the first move. Harry had hoped that some when they would figure it out but that moment seemed a long way away to him.

Right at that moment, Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, the train taking them on their way to Hogwarts. Also in the compartment with them sat Ginny Weasley, Ron's red-haired little sister who was in her sixth year, Neville Longbottom who was a small round faced boy who was in the same year as Ron, Hermione and Harry and Luna Lovegood, an eccentric blonde sixth year Ravenclaw. Harry was being very quiet and everyone else in the compartment couldn't help but notice. Harry had been acting like a completely different person from when they first met him seven years ago and it was worrying them. The raven-haired boy was staring absently out of the window, thinking about what had happened to him that summer at the Dursley's with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. He gave a small shudder but was pulled away from his thoughts by Hermione's voice.

'Are you all right, Harry?' she asked.

He moved his gaze over to her, staring at her with blank emotionless eyes. 'Fine,' he said before returning to look out of the window. The other occupants all cast wary glances at each other. Hermione got up, went over and sat down next to Harry. She placed a hand on his shoulder and didn't miss the small flinch he gave at her touch.

'Are you sure, Harry? We know you're still upset about Sirius and feel that it's your fault but it was not and we're here for you if you ever need to talk to us.' Harry's eyes instantly hardened at her words as he turned to look at her but it softened slightly as he looked at her.

'I know, Hermione, I know. Thank you.'

She smiled at him and he returned it although it didn't meet his eyes. These days, Harry hardly ever gave a real smile. 'No problem,' she said before she got back up and went to sit over by Ron again. She was instantly brought into a conversation with Ron and Luna while Neville sat there, reading a book on Herbology, him being extremely gifted at the subject and was taking it as one of his N.E.W.T.S. Harry was left to his thoughts again, which, at the moment, he didn't particularly like because of the things he occasionally thought about. Again his thoughts drifted back to his summer at the Dursley's but he quickly pushed it back. He didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to deal with it because that would mean having to face everything that had happened there. He sighed, rubbing his emerald green eyes as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and gazed out the window again but could hardly see a thing.

Before Harry knew it, the train was coming to a stop at Hogsmeade Station and everyone was pulling their trucks and things off of the train, having changed into their schools robes on the way. He got off with the rest of his friends and looked up ahead. In the far distance, he could see the glowing lights from Hogwarts Castle and the black silhouette standing out against the darkening sky. He sighed again before making his way to one of the carriages that would take them to the castle. This was going to be a long year. _I really don't want to be here, _he thought as the carriage began to trundle along, taking them towards the castle.


	2. Memories

Harry made his way up to the castle front doors, trailing behind everyone else. Ron and Hermione were just in front of him, Ron chatting animatedly to her and gesturing wildly. Neither of them seemed to notice how glum Harry looked and he was grateful for it. He didn't need them pestering him and asking what was wrong as they had done practically all the time on the train. Suddenly, a voice came from behind Harry and he jumped slightly.

'What's the matter, Potter? You aren't scared of little old me, now are you?' Laughter followed the words, mocking him. Harry new that voice very well and it was the one person he did not want to see right now. Harry spun around and glared at the blonde haired, grey-eyed youth behind him.

'Shove off, Malfoy,' he grit out through clenched teeth.

'Really Potter, what's the matter? You don't look very happy to be back here. I don't think the Mud-blood or the Weasel have noticed though, have they?' Malfoy said, his grey eyes sparking in laughter.

'It's none of your business, Malfoy.'

'Ah, so there is something wrong. Are you still mourning over your dead mutt of a god father?'

Harry glared at the other boy. He had no right to talk about Sirius like that. Yeah, maybe he was feeling a bit depressed because Sirius was dead but that was not the main reason why he was depressed. Harry clutched the wand in his pocket tightly. Both of them had stopped now and everyone else was out of sight. 'No Malfoy. Anyway, it's none of your business like I said, so sod off.'

The blonde smirked and took a closer look at the Boy-Who-Lived. Malfoy could see that Potter was skinnier than ever, his skin clinging to his bones. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks and that he would fall over at any moment. He looked totally different to the usually joyful, fit and toned boy he was used to. Malfoy frowned as he looked the boy over and then met the piercing emerald eyes of the raven-haired boy. Well, they used to be piercing, now they looked dead and empty, not full of their usual spark. Potter looked like he had been through hell and that he was severely depressed.

Harry noticed that Malfoy was looking him over. He saw the other boy frown and then meet his gaze, the blonde boy's frown increasing. Harry new what Malfoy could see. He could see the empty shell of a once happy boy but now that boy had gone. Harry had changed. He was no longer so reckless or arrogant like his father but he didn't care right at that moment. All he cared about was stopping Malfoy from looking at him like that, stopping the other boy from discovering his secret. He wasn't going to let anyone know if he could help it and the one person in the world that he did not want to know was Draco Malfoy. 'What is it, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?'

'What happened to you?' Malfoy asked, not being able to help the note of concern that slipped into his voice.

Harry was startled by the fact that there was no sneer or sarcasm in Malfoy's voice, just concern. 'Why do you care? Concerned? I bet your father wouldn't like that.'

Malfoy's face hardened. 'No Potter, I'm not concerned. I just want to know who did this to you so then I can give them a pat on the back,' came the sneered response as Malfoy scowled.

Harry took a step towards the other boy. 'Shut up Malfoy! You have absolutely no idea what I've gone through so don't you fucking talk to me like that!' Harry turned around again and began to walk away. He didn't care that Malfoy could hex him. He didn't really care about much anymore. He was nearing the front door when he felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him back. Harry spun around, his eyes wide as he tried to pull his arm away but the person who had it was too strong. Harry could feel himself begin to panic but he forced it back down. 'Get off!' he practically yelled as he continued to struggle. The person who had grabbed him let go and Harry was able to tell who had grabbed him. Malfoy was standing there, looking at him with a both eyebrows raised.

'Bloody hell Potter! What's wrong with you?' Harry didn't answer but turned around again and practically ran into the castle. Harry pushed the doors to the great hall open and dashed to his seat at the Gryffindor table. Every eye was on him but he ignored them and looked down at the empty plate in front of him as he took his seat. He resisted the urge to drop his head into his hands but spun around towards the doors as he heard them open again. Malfoy entered the room. He looked like he was pondering something and Harry knew exactly what it was. Malfoy looked up and glanced over at the Gryffindor table, catching Harry's eye. Harry looked away and Malfoy took his seat at the Slytherin table. Harry heard someone calling his name and looked up to see most of Gryffindor looking at him.

'What?' he asked.

'Why were you late? Were you with Malfoy?' came Hermione's voice. Harry nodded. 'What were you doing with him?' Harry noticed a slight accusing tone in her voice. Harry frowned.

'We were just talking.'

Ron looked sceptically at him. 'Just talking? Harry, you were out there for about ten minutes mate, with Malfoy and neither of you look like you hexed or hit each other.'

'That's because we didn't. And yes, we were just talking. Why, what do you think we were doing?'

Hermione looked a bit flushed as she next spoke. 'Well… uh… we know your gay, Harry and we know Malfoy is as well… and we, well, we thought…'

Harry looked at her like she was insane. 'What? You think Malfoy and me were…? How can you think that? We hate each other!'

'I don't know mate,' Ron said. 'Malfoy hasn't been as much of a dick as he usually is. I think he likes you. And if, well… you know, you and Malfoy are going out… I don't really support it but I will stick by you if that's what you want…'

'Bloody hell! Have you all gone insane? I don't care if Malfoy likes me or not, we are NOT going out!' Harry yelled and then realised that most of the school were looking over at the Gryffindor table, including all of the Slytherin's. He flushed as he looked around. His eyes locked with silver as he looked at Malfoy. The blonde looked about as shocked as he did. Harry turned around again and glared at his friends who were looking at him warily. 'Thanks a lot guys,' he hissed, 'I'm going to bed.'

'But Harry, aren't you going to eat something?' Hermione said.

'No, what's the password?'

'It's _Cockroach Clusters_,' Hermione whispered. Harry nodded his thanks before he got up from his chair, most eyes in the hall still on him, and then left the room. Harry didn't notice that a certain blonde Slytherin followed him out of the hall. He was just about to climb up the stairs when he heard some one call his name. He groaned as he turned around to see Malfoy standing a few feet away.

'What do you want, Malfoy?'

'What were you on about in the hall?'

'I think my entire house has gone insane. They think we're going out or something because you haven't been as much of a dick lately and that we were talking outside for about ten minutes and didn't end up hexing each other.'

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy nodded. 'Yeah, my house thinks the same thing. I can't believe them.'

'Really?' Harry asked in surprise. Malfoy nodded again. 'Huh, I really think they have gone insane. Anyway, I got to go. See ya!' Without giving Malfoy any time to reply, Harry dashed up the staircase and disappeared from sight. Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe that people thought he and Malfoy were going out. Sure, they were on better terms but that didn't mean they were going out. _I wonder if Malfoy does like me? He has been nicer than usual._ Harry shook his head. He shouldn't care if Malfoy did like him or not. He shouldn't care about anything to do with that right now. He just couldn't deal with it right at that moment. Harry continued onwards, making his way up various staircases to the floor that Gryffindor Tower was on. After about fifteen minutes, he reached the right floor. He turned the corner that would lead him to the entrance and came across a large portrait of a robust woman in a blue dress. She looked down on him as he walked forward.

'Aren't you a little early? The feast hasn't finished yet,' she said.

'_Cockroach Clusters_,' Harry replied quietly.

'Are you all right dear?' she asked as she noticed his dejected look.

'Fine,' he muttered as she swung open to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Harry entered the large hole in the wall that was usually covered by the portrait and entered the common room. He sighed as he went over to his usual seat in front of the fireplace. He sank into it, the warmth of the fire washing over him as he laid his head back against the material and closed his eyes. _I really don't want to be here,_ he thought. _It's only the first day and I have already embarrassed myself in front of the whole school and had a fight with my friends. Can this day get any worse? With my luck it probably will but… I don't know. I think I'm just going to have a nap here for a bit, I'm so tired._ Before he knew it, Harry had fallen asleep.

Harry was back in his bedroom in private drive. He had already been there for two weeks and so far, it had been as bad as it usually was. He was lying on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling and thinking about everything that had happened. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, a hard rap that could only belong to one person. Harry's eyes quickly scanned the room to see if there was anywhere that he could hide in time. But no, he didn't have time to hide. The door was opened and in came a tall, thin man with straight dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. Harry quickly got up from his bed and backed away from the man. The man smirked before he turned around and shut and locked the door.

'Hello, Harry,' the man said with a smirk as he stepped towards the boy. Harry stepped backwards again until he was backed up against the wall and he could move back no more.

'Mr… Mr Roberts…' Harry stuttered, his eyes wide as the man moved closer to him. The man smiled in acknowledgment but there was no warmth in the smile. He moved forward again until he was standing right in front of the boy. Harry shrank back, trying to move away but could not.

'What's the matter, Harry? You don't look happy to see me.' The man gave a cruel laugh and reached out a hand…

'Harry? Harry?' came a voice. Harry opened his eyes and blearily gazed around. His gaze landed on someone leaning over him. Immediately, he sat up and pulled himself backwards, away from the figure. 'Harry, are you all right, mate?' After a moment, the figure that had spoken came into focus. He had red hair and blue eyes and was looking at Harry with concern.

Harry looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. He was in Gryffindor Tower and Ron, Hermione, Dean Tomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom as well as a few others were surrounding him and looking at him with concern. 'Yeah, Ron, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? You were yelling and thrashing around.'

Harry nodded as he rested his head back against the chair and rubbed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Neither Ron nor Hermione missed the gesture and shared a glance. 'Yeah, it was just a nightmare.'

'OK, mate. Guys, it's fine. You don't have to stay, go on,' Ron said with a wave of his hand. Everyone around Harry nodded and left, except for Hermione and Ron. When everyone else was gone and out of earshot, Harry dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. 'Harry, was it about You-Know-Who?'

'No, like I said, it was just a nightmare.'

'What was it about?' Hermione asked.

'It doesn't matter. Look, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.' Harry stood up from the chair and stretched. Both Ron and Hermione noticed his reluctance to talk to them so they dropped it. If it was anything really important, surely Harry would tell them. Just how wrong they really were. Harry waved them a goodnight and climbed up the staircase to the seventh year boy's dormitory. When he entered the room, he ignored everyone else and quickly changed into his pyjamas. After that, he climbed into his bed and shut and locked his hangings shut.


	3. Meeting With Dumbledore

The next morning when Harry awoke, the rest of his dorm mates were already gone. He clambered out of his bed and groggily made his way towards the shower. He hadn't slept very well yet, full of visions of his Uncle and Mr. Roberts. He shuddered. Harry had a quick shower and immediately felt better. He quickly got dressed in his Gryffindor school robes and then made his way down to the common room which still had a few people milling around. Many of them greeted him but he ignored them and just continued towards the portrait hole. He left the common room and made his way to the great hall. When he entered, he heard an increase in volume and more whispers, undoubtedly talking about him but this wasn't new. He took his usual seat at his house table and stared gloomily at his plate. Hermione, who was sitting across from him, instantly knew something was wrong with her friend.

'Harry, what's wrong? Didn't you sleep well?' she asked. He looked up at her and she almost gasped at the saddened look in his eyes.

'Yeah, I didn't sleep well. I'm just really tired.'

Hermione leant forward and put a hand on his arm but pulled her hand back slightly when he flinched. She frowned at him. 'Are you sure that's all Harry? We've all noticed how jumpy you've been lately. Are you sure nothing's wrong?'

'Yes, I'm sure, Hermione. Don't worry about me, I'm fine.' Harry gave a small grin but it was only a façade. In fact, he was far from fine. He hated lying to his friends but he just didn't want them to know what happened and why he was slowly distancing himself from everyone around him. Suddenly, he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned and looked around the hall, his eyes then going up to the teacher's table. There, at the very end of the table, was Severus Snape, potions master and greasy git of Hogwarts. Harry stared at the man for a few seconds before the black-haired, onyx eyed man sneered at him. Harry turned away again and tried to join in the conversations that his friends were having, still being able to feel the man's gave on the back of his head.

Severus Snape was sitting up at the teacher's table in the great hall, slowly eating his breakfast. Truth be told, he wasn't particularly hungry. Something had been bothering him and he had spent most of the night thinking about it. His problem was the Potter brat. Snape had noticed something about the boy when he entered the hall but was not so sure if anyone else had noticed. He had seen a look in Potter's eyes. One he had once worn and it puzzled him. Potter had looked so depressed and upset last night and he didn't know why. He also didn't know why it was bothering him so much. It was Potter for bloody hell's sake, he shouldn't care about him and be happy that the boy was not having an amazing time but he couldn't help it and that was what bothered him the most. Last night, he had noticed that Potter was very distant with his friends and seemed to be shying away from them rather than enjoying his time with them like he usually did. He didn't know what was wrong or why he cared but he was determined to find out.

Snape looked up when he heard his name being called and noticed Dumbledore looking at him.

'Yes?' Snape asked.

'Could you meet me in my room at 7pm please? I need to speak to you about something.'

Inside Snape sighed. It was not a request, he knew. Dumbledore may act like it was a choice but Snape knew it wasn't. 'Yes headmaster,' he replied and then turned back to his food.

It was then that Snape looked up as the doors opened and noticed the very person he had been thinking about crossing the hall. The raven-haired boy took his usual seat and sat gazing at his empty plate for a moment. He watched as Granger instantly noticed that something was wrong and spoke to him. Potter replied but the girl didn't look convinced and lent forward and put a hand on his arm. Snape didn't miss the way Potter flinched and watched as Miss-Know-It-All's frown increased. They continued talking but then Potter turned around and stared straight at Snape, as if he had felt the potions master's eyes on him. Potter looked at him for a moment but then Snape sneered at the boy and the youth turned away. Snape didn't understand why he had sneered but he had noticed that look in those emerald orbs again. The same look of a hollow emptiness that could consume you and leave you with nothing left. The same look that he had worn not that long ago, when he had turned away from the Death Eater part of him and turned to the light, working as a spy to help bring the eventual downfall of Lord Voldemort.

Snape shook his head. He was thinking too much again but he needed to go to class. The imbecilic students that he had to teach would undoubtedly be causing havoc while he was not there and he hoped that he would have a chance to remove some house points from Gryffindor. Snape left in a billow of black robes, his sneer firmly in place as he passed through the hall doors and made his way towards the dungeons.

Harry watched Snape leave and frowned. He didn't know why but he got the feeling that Snape was up to something and was sure it had something to do with him. Or he was just being paranoid and Snape was not planning anything. Harry shook his head and looked up when he heard a hoot above him. Coming towards him, was his snowy white owl, Hedwig. She gracefully landed beside Harry and held out her leg, revealing a small roll of parchment attached there. He quickly pulled it off and unrolled it, at once recognising the green curly script of professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. He frowned, wondering what the man could want on the first day of the new year. He looked down at the note.

_Dear Mr Potter, _it read,

_If it is not too much trouble, could you come and see me at 7pm in my room? I like sherbet lemons._

_Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry looked up and noticed Hermione leaning over to read the message.

'I wonder what he could want?' Hermione said.

'I don't know. Anyway, we need to get to class.' Harry quickly consulted the timetable that Professor McGonagal, his head of house, had just handed to him. He had charms now with professor Flitwick, along with Ron and Hermione. Quickly, they made their way out of the hall, neither Ron nor Hermione failing to miss the fact that Harry hadn't eaten again. After a few minutes, they entered their classroom and took their usual seats. Professor Flitwick entered the room. He looked even smaller than he usually did as he climbed on top of a large book so that he could survey the class. He began to speak in his usual squeak of a voice but his words were lost on Harry, who was busy thinking about Snape and his summer. He bet Snape would love to hear about that, he bet that the man would love to know what had happened at his Aunt and Uncle's.

Too soon for Harry' liking, the class finished and they left for their second lesson, which was Transfiguration with McGonagal. Before Harry knew it, the rest of the day had gone by and it was time to have his meeting with Dumbledore. He waved his friends goodbye and then left the common room, making his way towards Dumbledore's office. When he got there, he knocked on the door and opened it when he was told to enter. As he walked into the headmaster's office, he was surprised to see Snape sitting in front of the professor's desk. From the look on the potions master's face, he was also surprised to see Harry but then his lips curled into a sneer.

'Good evening Harry, would you care for a lemon drop?' Dumbledore asked, as he remained seated behind his desk. Harry stepped forward.

'No thank you, sir. Professor, what is this about?'

Dumbledore smiled slightly as he surveyed the young man before him. 'As you well know Harry, Voldemort is continuing to gain in strength and followers each day. He is gaining more and more people and resources on his side and I fear it won't be long before the final battle will be upon us. As you also know, with Voldemort's strength, he is also gaining in his ability to enter your mind as you told me yourself that it was becoming more persistent last year. I wish you to start learning Occlumency again but on top of that, I wish for you to have some private lessons on defence and attack. That is why I asked Professor Snape to be here. I would like the two of you to do these lessons and put your past differences and animosities behind you.' As expected, there was an instant uproar from both Harry and Snape. Dumbledore silenced both of them by holding up his hand. 'Please, you both know that these things are necessary and I do not wish to force you into this arrangement but it does need to be done.' Dumbledore could see that Snape was going to reply with a no doubt scathing remark so Dumbledore cut across him. 'No but's… I wish for this first lesson to take place tomorrow at 7pm in the Room of Requirement. It should make a suitable place for your training but right now, I have to go and speak with Minerva so I will see you both tomorrow. Goodbye.' With that, Dumbledore stood and gestured towards the door. Snape glared at the old wizard but he spun around and swept from the room. Harry was left standing there, feeling both angry and sad at the prospect of these new lessons. _Oh well, _he thought, _there's nothing I can do about it so I might as well just leave and hope that Snape isn't too hard on me tomorrow._ Harry sighed before turning around and following his potions professor out of the room.


	4. Talking With The Dark Lord

Harry left Dumbledore's office in a foul mood. He so did not want to have to spend any more time with Snape but it was impossible to find a way to not do the lessons. He knew that once Dumbledore made up his mind about something, then you would be hard pressed to deter him from his decision. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Harry, one that made his step falter as he made his way up the various staircases to Gryffindor tower. _What if Snape sees some of the memories that I don't want anyone to see or know about? What if he figures out what happened to me last summer and the summer before that? What if Snape finds out my secret and then tells Dumbledore?_ Harry felt his blood run cold at the very prospect. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't! With a new resolve, Harry decided that he would put all his effort into stopping Snape from finding out. He would practice as much Occlumency as he could tonight before he would see Snape tomorrow. Harry continued up the staircases and eventually made his way to the fat lady's portrait. He said the password and then entered through the portrait hole where he was immediately greeted by Ron and Hermione, both eager to find out what Dumbledore had wanted.

'Harry, what did Dumbledore want?' Hermione asked.

Harry looked around the room. There were too many people in there. He beckoned both Ron and Hermione out of the portrait hole and down the corridor where he pulled them into a secret passage, covered by a tapestry. 'He wants me to take Occlumency with Snape again and some defence and attack lessons with him.'

'Does that mean what I think it means?' Ron asked, worriedly.

'Yeah, it does. The final battle is nearing and I've got to be prepared for it.'

'Oh Harry!' Hermione said and then threw her arms around him, giving him a tight hug that left him breathless. After a moment she let go, tears staining her cheeks. 'Oh, what are we going to do? Harry, I know you don't like Snape but these lessons are important so I want you to try your hardest at them. Promise me, Harry.'

'I know they're important 'Mione and I promise I will try my best. I was actually going to start on some Occlumency tonight.'

Hermione smiled at him. 'OK, Harry, you had better go and start now.' Harry nodded and they left the passageway and went back into Gryffindor tower. When he entered the common room, he dashed up to his dorm room and laid down on his bed. He pulled his hangings closed. After that was done, he leant back down on his bed and closed his eyes. _OK, I can do this, _he thought. _All I have to do is think of something and then clear my mind. _Harry kept his eyes closed and thought about his summer again. As memories played in his mind, he tried to blank them out, stopping himself from thinking about anything. After a moment, the memories stopped and his mind turned dark. Then, suddenly, there was a burst of colour and he was standing in a clearing, surrounded by trees. He looked around and frowned. From the look of it, it was night but it was impossible to tell since the trees surrounding him where so thick and the foliage blocked out any light that there could have been. Out of reflex, Harry dug in the pocket of his jeans but was surprised when he actually found his wand there.

He pulled it out and muttered, 'Lumos!' Instantly, his wand tip ignited, giving off light. He looked around again. The light from his wand didn't reach far but it did go far enough for Harry to tell that he wasn't alone. There was a figure standing just in the shadow of the trees. From the look of it, it was human but it was hard for Harry to be sure. Harry took a step towards the figure, holding his wand out in front of him as he squinted at the figure. 'Hello!' he called. The figure took a step forward, and then another and another. Soon, Harry could tell exactly who it was. Harry stumbled backward while the figure continued forward.

'Hello, Harry,' came the voice of Lord Voldemort while he sneered at Harry, his red eyes glowing as his snakelike nostrils flared.

'What do you want? Where am I?' Harry asked.

'You're in your mind. As for what I want, well, I just want to talk.'

'Yeah right and what do you mean I'm in my mind?'

'I mean, your subconscious has made this place in your mind so that we can talk without being face to face. It really is rather useful, especially with this link we have,' Voldemort said as he gestured around the clearing.

'Fine, but why do you want to talk to me?'

'Well, I have no real reason. I was just wondering how you were. I have heard some very interesting things about you from my Death Eaters.'

'Like what?' Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

'Oh, that is really none of your concern. I just came here to let you know that I will be seeing you very soon. I'm sure that old fool Dumbledore has already told you that the final battle is nearing. Also, how are you? I'm sure losing that mutt of a godfather of yours has put a real dampener on your whole 'coming to the rescue' attitude,' Voldemort said with a smirk.

'You shut your mouth about Sirius,' Harry snarled.

'Oh, hit a nerve, did I? He always was a waste of space. He was never good for anything except dying. I'm sure his death has knocked some of that cockiness out of you. I do hope you'll be more careful next time, we wouldn't want anymore of your friends dying because of you.'

'Shut up!' Harry hissed. 'Shut up right now or Merlin help me I'll…'

'You'll do what?' Voldemort asked him, cutting across Harry, a cruel smile twisting on his lips. 'You can't hurt me. You can't do anything to me. You're just a weak little boy, protected by fools. You know you can't win against me, Harry. There is no point in fighting.'

Harry glared at the skeletal figure before him, his anger boiling to the surface. Before he knew what was happening, he had aimed his wand at Voldemort. The only reaction Voldemort gave was a cruel laugh. This seemed to send Harry over the edge and before he knew what he was doing, he had yelled a curse at Voldemort. 'Impedimenta!' he yelled but Voldemort deflected the curse with his own wand and laughed again.

'You will not win, do not even bother to try.'

Harry could feel his hands trembling in his anger. He knew he could not get rid of Voldemort with his wand. _So what about my mind? Voldemort did say he's in my mind so surely I can force him out! _His mind made up, Harry used all his willpower and strength into forcing the snakelike man before him out of his mind. 'GET OUT!' he yelled and when he opened his eyes again, he could see that he was back in his dorm room. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating a fierce tattoo against his chest. Just when he was about to breathe a sigh of relief, his scar burst open in pain. It felt like his head was being split in two and was being consumed by fire. He yelled out in pain. It felt like his body was going to explode at any moment. He continued screaming out in pain and after what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped. Harry stopped his thrashing around and opened his eyes. When he looked around, he noticed that many of his dorm mates and Hermione were standing around his bed, watching him worriedly. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes again.

'Harry, you OK?' came Ron's voice. Harry opened his eyes again and nodded. He didn't think he had enough power for speech. 'You sure?'

'Yeah,' Harry mumbled when he had caught his breath again. 'Yeah… um… I'm OK guys, go on. Ron, Hermione, can I speak to you for a sec?' he asked, giving the red head and brunette a meaningful glance.

'Sure, go on guys it's fine, we'll deal with it.' Everyone else nodded, all looking at Harry worriedly but all of them were used to things like this by now. When everyone was out of sight, both Ron and Hermione sat on Harry's bed. Quickly, Harry pulled his hangings closed around them and silenced them so they could not be heard. Once that was done, Harry sighed and closed his eyes again. 'Harry, what was that?'

'Scar,' the boy mumbled.

'Do you know what brought it on?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah,' he opened his eyes again. 'It was weird, one minute I was clearing my mind when I was practising Occlumency and then… I don't know… I was in this sort of clearing in a forest. Voldemort was there and he started talking to me… I asked him where I was and he said I was in my mind… I didn't really understand…'

'What else did he say?' Hermione said.

'He told me that the Death Eaters had heard some interesting things about me but didn't tell me what… He told me that my subconscious had made the clearing so that we could talk but I don't think we can physically hurt each other there, which is a shame… He also talked about Sirius… He made me really angry and I managed to force him out of my mind.'

'Harry, I think you should tell Snape in your lesson tomorrow. If Voldemort can talk to you in your mind… This could be really dangerous…' Hermione said.

'Don't you think I know that? It's not like I want the bloody bastard in my mind and yes, I was planning on telling Snape tomorrow, not that he would care that much.'

'Very well. I think we should all get some rest now, we have more lessons tomorrow and I don't know about you two but I'm really tired,' the girl replied, giving a yawn.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow 'Mione,' Harry said as Hermione got up and departed. When she was gone, Ron got up and climbed into his own bed. Harry quickly changed into his pyjamas, waved Ron goodnight and then fell asleep.


	5. First Lesson

Most of the day had already past. All the lessons for that day were finished and now Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their common room, working on some of their unfinished essays that they had to do. The time past quickly and before he knew it, it was time for Harry's lesson with Snape. As quickly as he could, he packed up his books and then deposited them in his trunk by his bed. Once that was done, he went back downstairs and said goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Ron gave him a sympathetic gaze while Hermione just smiled at him. He left though the portrait, making his way as fast as he could to the dungeons. After only a few minutes, he reached Snape's office and knocked lightly on the door, hoping against hope that Snape was ill or something so that he wouldn't have to do this lesson with the man. Unfortunately for Harry, the door opened, revealing the potions professor, who waved him inside. Snape pointed at a chair and Harry sat while Snape circled his desk and sat down behind it.

'As you well know, I do not want to be doing this after what happened during fifth year but Albus has made it perfectly clear that I have to do this so rule number one is do not go sticking your nose where it does not belong, especially in my pensive, unless I give you permission. If you break this rule, you will be severely punished. Do you understand?'

'Yeah,' Harry said with a nod of his head.

'Second rule, we may be doing this outside of lessons but I am still your professor so you will call me sir,' Snape said with a glare. Harry nodded again to show his understanding. 'Also, we are going to be trying some very complex spells, probably too complex for your pathetic excuse you call a brain but I have been told to teach you these things so I will. Since you are going to learn these things, many students in this school would not have heard or learnt some of these spells so if you do accomplish them, which I doubt, you are not to use them on another student unless you are in a life threatening position. Even then, quite a few of these charms are classified as dark magic, although that is just a stereotype, so be careful with them unless you wish to find yourself in Azkaban.' Snape paused, letting what he had just said sink in.

'Sir, what do you mean when you said that dark magic is a stereotype?'

'I mean that there is no such thing as good magic or dark magic. There is only the reason for which a person would use the spell.' Harry still looked confused so Snape elaborated. 'For instance, if I were to tell you that I could cast a spell on you now that would crack your ribs, what would you say?'

'Well, I would consider it dark magic,' Harry said with a frown on his face.

'Ah, but what if I were to tell you that using that same spell, I could save a heart attack victim, what would you say then?'

'I would say that that was good,' the boy replied finally catching on. 'So, if you use the spell, it is up to you whether it is dark or not?'

Snape nodded. 'Yes. Many spells you will learn are like these but it is up to the wizard or witch and the intention of how they use them.' Snape stood up again and walked around his desk until he was standing in front of Harry. 'Stand up!' Harry instantly obeyed and stood; feeling slightly daunted by how tall Snape was even though Harry came up to the man's shoulder. 'For you to understand how these spells work, the headmaster has given me permission to use them on you so you know what they feel like.' Harry gulped slightly, wondering what type of spells Snape would cast on him. Snape smirked, realising exactly what Harry was thinking. 'Don't worry, Potter, none of the effects of these spells are permanent. The first spell I am going to use is called _Feleus Septum_, which basically means Feline Paw. It is rather difficult and I expect that you won't be able to master it but we shall see.' Snape walked away from Harry until he was in the centre of the room and then pointed his wand at Harry. '_Feleus Septum!_' Snape said. Instantly, there was a flash of yellow light and suddenly a large Bengal tiger appeared out of nowhere. Harry stumbled backward, a look of horror, surprise and fear marring his features as the tiger paced in front of him, growling as it moved forward. Harry could do nothing but continue backwards, too shocked to even think about reaching for his wand, let alone think of a spell. The tiger moved forward again and then pounced. Harry was knocked off his feet, lying sprawled on the ground with the tiger on top of him, its breath blowing across his face. Just when Harry thought he was done for, Snape waved his wand again and muttered something under his breath. The tiger vanished but Harry remained on the floor, breathing heavily, his eyes still wide.

Harry's attention moved to Snape when he heard the man chuckle. It sounded like melted chocolate to Harry but he instantly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. His fear diminished even more when Snape's chuckle turned to full out laughter and Harry clambered to his feet as he glared at the man. 'You could have told me you were going to conjure a bloody tiger, sir! By the way, how did you do that?'

'I did not tell you I was going to conjure a _bloody tiger,_ as you put it, because I wanted to see your reaction. I must admit that it was rather amusing,' Snape said when he had finished laughing. A smirk appeared on his face when Harry scowled darkly at his words. 'As for how I did it, you will learn in time. Well, we can hope you will although I'm not sure why the headmaster wants me to teach it to you, seeing as you probably won't need it.'

Fine, _sir_,' Harry hissed, not looking the least bit amused and putting particular emphasis on the word sir. 'What are we going to do now?'

'Well, I wish to see if you have improved since our last lesson in Occlumency but for now, I want to see how good you are at protective shields. What one's do you know?'

'I know _Protego_…'

Snape cut across Harry before he could continue. 'Very well, we will start with that. I am going to cast _Stupefy _and I want you to deflect it. When I say three. One… Two… Three. _Stupefy!_' Snape yelled, his wand pointed at Harry again. The raven-haired youth only just had enough time to pull out his wand and yell '_Protego!_' before the spell was coming towards him. The jet of red light hit an invisible barrier and aimed itself back at Snape, who got rid of it with a wave of his wand. 'Good. At least you know how to do something as simple as that. Now, I think we should do some Occlumency. Do you still remember what to do?'

'Yes, sir,' Harry muttered.

Snape nodded. 'Good. Ready… Legilimens!'

Harry felt the tug on his mind as Snape breached his barriers. Suddenly, streams of memories began to play in front of Harry eyes. Most of them were gone so fast that it was hard to tell what they contained but some of Harry's worst memories were longer. Memories of Cedric Diggory being murdered in front of him by Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, in the Graveyard during his forth year. Images of Sirius falling through the veil at the Ministry of Magic in his fifth year and certain things concerning the Dursley's. Before any of the memories could really be analysed in detail, Harry had managed to gain some ground and pushed the memories back, clearing his mind of all thought. Bright light erupted around him from the darkness in his mind and Harry found himself in the same clearing he had been in last night. Just like the night before, Voldemort was waiting for him, hidden slightly by shadow. Harry pulled out his wand, like he had done the night before, muttered 'Lumos!' and aimed his wand at Voldemort. The pale, skeletal man stepped out from the shadows and moved towards Harry. Neither of them seemed to notice the other figure lurking in the trees.


End file.
